<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reno and rude practice safe sex by eudaemonics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936056">reno and rude practice safe sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics'>eudaemonics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is STUPID, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reno and rude practice safe sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on a silly convo with a close good friend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Reno felt no small amount of shame when he started rutting himself up against Rude, against the bedroom door before either of them could even open it. Dipping a hand beneath his beltline and pressing into Rude’s thigh, moving his hips in a slow grind, panting and whining like a dog in heat — meanwhile Rude stood in silence, watching Reno with no obvious emotion on his face.</p><p>“C’mon, big boy,” he purred. </p><p>At that, Rude groped around him to open the door and they stumbled for a few steps before Rude effortlessly groped Reno’s hips and hiked him high up to his abdomen. Cackling wildly, Reno clung to him like an octopus as he carried them both to the bed. Reno’s just as easily tossed flat on his back onto the mattress, and clearly delighted by his partners display of strength.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he breathed out, “You get me so wet.”</p><p>Rude’s only response to that was a grunt, as he was too busy stripping himself to really humor him. Reno rolled his eyes and took that as his cue to get his own clothes off. Sitting up just enough to toss his suit jacket and undershirt haphazardly across the room, and shimmied out of his pants. Which were also tossed. Meanwhile, Rude took an extra moment to neatly set them on the nearby chair.</p><p>“Come ooon,” Reno whined, laying back down with his legs idly spread open.</p><p>“These suits aren’t cheap,” he replied, “Unlike you, I care whether or not I ruin mine.” </p><p>Reno rolled his eyes.</p><p>That out of the way, Rude climbed over top Reno, both hands on either side of his head before one reached over to the side to a nightstand. Opening the drawer, searching past rows of sunglasses identical to the ones he had on his face, he pulled out a condom packet.</p><p>He promptly tore it open and unrolled it over his cock before placing himself between the other’s legs. He rubbed his dick against his clit, getting a pleased sigh from Reno — who arched his hips, grinding against him, begging for more attention.</p><p>“I want it, Rude, I want you inside me,” he begged, “Shove it in me.”</p><p>And shove it in he did. One hard thrust, and Rude had his dick in Reno’s pussy. Perhaps a little <em> too </em>hard, since Reno hissed and seemed to arch his back uncomfortably. Even so, that wild grin never left his lips. </p><p>“I can’t believe your cock is so deep in my pussy,” he moaned out.</p><p>Rude furrowed his brows. “Where else would it be?”</p><p>Clearly already adjusted to the sudden intrusion, Rude thrusted into him at a moderate pace; room now filled with the sound of Reno’s whines and their skin slapping together.</p><p>Reno reached up and quickly snatched Rude’s glasses, and flung them elsewhere. Eyes half-lidded in satisfaction at the glimpse he got at his eyes. But, it caused Rude to come to a sudden halt, huff, and reached into the nearby drawer to replace his glasses.</p><p>Reno pouted. Which, was quickly wiped away when Rude continued on.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, fuck, so good, baby,” he praised him, “Your cock feels so good!”</p><p>Absolute silence from Rude.</p><p>“I love your cock!” He squealed.</p><p>“Thanks,” Rude replied.</p><p>“And you love this pussy, don’t you?”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he said.</p><p>“Oh, <em> Rude, </em>” he moaned, “Play with my tits!” </p><p>Wordlessly, Rude’s hands lifted from the bed to fondle Reno’s chest. He squeezed his pectorals, thumbed his nipples, squeezed his chest together. </p><p>“Fuck me harder,” he called out, breathlessly, “Fuck me like the little whore I am!”</p><p>At his command, Rude shoved himself balls deep into him with no abandon. Reno made a sound that was akin to a hysterical sob, gripping the sheets.</p><p>“I can feel your dick all the way in my stomach,” he cried out.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s actually possible,” Rude replied. </p><p>They carried on like that for a good two hours before Reno finally saw a single bead of sweat form on Rude’s shining, bald head. A clear indication that he was getting close to his limit.</p><p>“I want you to cum so deep inside of me, I want you to fill me up, baby —”</p><p>“I’m wearing a condom.” </p><p>Just a little more, and with complete, and utter silence on Rude’s part, he came; the only sign of that being when he grabbed Reno’s hips and put a complete stop to his movement. Meanwhile beneath him, Reno was a panting, sticky mess — face as red as his hair and eyes gazing up to the wall behind him. The two stayed like that for maybe about a minute longer before Rude slid himself out of Reno and made haste to quickly discard the condom.</p><p>When he returned to the bed to sit down beside Reno, the other snaked his arms around his abdomen and nuzzled his cheek into his shoulders.</p><p>“Was it good for you?” He purred.</p><p>“It was alright.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>